


Mi Amor

by Immemorabilis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mild Gore, Slight Deprivation, by dads I mean Gabriel, dads being handsy, mfw I forget to put this up on ao3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immemorabilis/pseuds/Immemorabilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel was about to introduce a new life to Jack, one he would never expect coming. After keeping him deprived and holed up, it was finally time to let the old soldier indulge in some blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> vampire!aus are honestly the best thing to come by and I'd like to thank @vickjawn's posts on tumblr for my descent into vampire hell ft my favourite duo

              “ _Jack_.”

              There was no response, only the faint sounds of breathing.  

              “ _Jack_.” He repeated, palms hovering over the old soldier’s cheeks. With 76 seated at a wooden chair, his hands bound behind him with a thick rope, Reaper lingered around him. The man clad in nigh all black leaned down, close to 76’s ear with his mask raised to the point of only revealing his mouth. “ _Can you hear me, mi amor_?”

              The eventual heavy exhale through parted lips had given Reaper an answer. Lids cracked open, revealing glossy cerulean hues. Long scars and dark circles ruined the soldier’s visage, his complexion always bordering irritation or exhaustion with many times leading to a blend between expressions. Once the hardened material of his gloves had pressed down against the soldier’s cheeks, he could only respond with a slow intake of air. 76 attempted to nuzzle against the touch; deep blue gradually disappearing behind closed lids whilst just barely tilting his head to the side, preferring the touch against his right.

              76 had been holed up in the small space for weeks. His connection to the outside world was cut off, and there wasn’t a single soul that would notice him missing. Having broken all his ties to chase after a shadow of the past, he ran ‘till his legs would give out beneath him, ‘till his hands could no longer hold his pulse rifle, ‘till his lungs would burn after a lack of oxygen. Apart from him, there was only one other within the room, and that was his former lover.  For weeks on end, he would only have a voice for company, and rarely would he get a touch or two as a treat. He was never given too much, lest he would be satisfied by the extra actions of endearment. He cherished what he could and when he was left on his own, he would replay the show of affection until the raspy voice had returned to him.

              What had once seeped into his soul and created a sludge pool of trepidation within had now become far more comforting than he would imagine – occasionally he would find himself indulging in the hollow darkness. There was nothing to gain from the sight, but there was nothing to lose either, save for the soul that had already been gone for years. It became a blank canvas for him and he had the tools necessary to envision whatever it was he desired. Under Reaper’s touch and voice, he was carefully guided into a state of endless need.

              For what? Anything.

              Reaper was smart enough to deprive him of essentials: the ability to reciprocate touches, the sight of an old face, social interactions, and the outside world. He knew well enough that 76 was a man who loved contact a tad bit too much.

              The nuzzling action had crimson hues glowing, the right curve of his lip stretching out in what could be noted as being intrigued. “Is there something you want?” Reaper asked. Never would Reaper raise his voice beyond whispers when they were alone together, unless there was an argument in the works, but with 76’s willingness to be deprived there was never a fight to begin with. Nor would there ever be one between the two. The low rumbling that started in his chest, the enunciation of each word, the deliberate time he took to draw out his words and pronunciation of each syllable – all for the sake of having 76 silently yearn for more.

              They had this conversation before, and each time 76 responded with the same single word. “You.”

              And to follow their repetition, Reaper had responded with the exact same seven words. “What part of me would you like?”

              The same two words to follow.“Every part.”

              And the same three words to reply. “That’s too much.”

              However, there was always a change after that line.

              “ …then your face.” 76 responded after a moment of silence. Contemplating what could be the most important thing, not to mention that it had already been so long since he had actually seen the face of his partner. One of the more valued aspects of Gabriel, 76 had thought, along with his voice. He knew well enough that getting more out of Reaper – in terms of contact – would be nigh impossible. It was also, surprisingly enough, one of the things that 76 hadn’t come to ask ‘till now.

              Reaper’s low chuckle reverberated within his ears, sending a multitude of shivers down his spine. He took slow steps ‘till he was adjacent to the old soldier, the heels of his boots clicking against the cemented floor. With a leg swung over the soldier’s, Reaper seated himself at the thighs. He inched forward, hands raised to his face. Deep blue concentrated on the shape of his lips and the tiny lustre emitted from the tips of Reaper’s fangs. Claws tapped against the smooth surface of his mask, thumb hooking at the spacing beneath the nose section. He pulled the mask down at a leisurely pace, slowly revealing his visage to his old partner. Starting at the forehead, the contents were revealed. Sparks formed within cerulean spheres, a mixture between happiness and excitement. Nothing had changed – in fact, Reaper had grown _younger_.

              For Reaper to even carry out such a request was beyond 76’s imagination, every other suggestion had been shut down the moment he had brought it up. He didn’t even realise he had been leaning forward in hopes to smother his lips against Reaper’s, but the real shock came when Reaper had allowed it to come to pass. To say his lips were like silk would be an understatement. With a fervent passion fuelling 76’s need, it only took a second to release a husky groan against silk dowsed in… iron?

              Reaper let the kiss occur for a reason, and that was to give 76 a taste of what was to come. _Blood_. And in due time, 76 would be _swimming_ in the thick liquid. Just before they had connected, he pricked part of his lip with the tip of a fang and with the pressure applied by 76, it would only be a matter of time ‘till the realisation would sink in. 76 never thought Reaper’s blood to be sweet and addicting, effectively birthing a need for more instantaneously. He’d never thought blood could have such texture, nor such taste. The soldier struggled against the constraints, the muscles in his arms tensing to the point of pain. If he were to keep it up, bruises would bloom over his wrists like purple flora.

              The soldier wouldn’t let it stop there, he’d continue ‘till he’d captured his captor’s lips once more, fiercely biting down on the wounded lower lip. Blood oozed from the newly gained punctures via 76’s elongated canines, racing along two paths. One: into 76’s mouth. Two: along the lip, dripping down to the chin. The ferocity of the action had Reaper clasping gloved palms against either side of 76’s head, matching the intensity, if not – _surpassing_. Both exhaled through flared nostrils, their heavy breathing mixed with the rare growl able to overtake the creaking of the wooden chair.

              Eventually, Reaper pulled away. “Are you hungry for more, mi amor?” He asked, crimson irises narrowing on his partner’s face meet cerulean as he caught his breath. The desperation was clear, 76 wouldn’t even need to give him a verbal response at this rate.

              “Very,” 76 breathed. His tongue traced his lips for any leftover droplets of the intoxicating liquid. The spectre slid off 76’s thighs. Not without his hips swaying side to side deliberately first, of course, and definitely not without having his claws descending against an exposed torso littered with battle scars. The faint pink lines against paled skin were like light strokes from a paintbrush, but the sundered lines of red to come were to be an entirely different painting. A noise tumbled from the soldier’s lips, one that could be equated to a moan of sorts. Not only was there a need for some form of intimate touch now, but there was a need for _blood_.

              The clicking started up ‘till Reaper had exited the room, leaving 76 to his own devices. Silence filled the space ‘till his partner would return, only he had returned with a treat. A tangible treat. He tossed the body in front of 76, and the sight was _magnificent_. Clothes drenched in blood, skin smeared with red, a variety of cuts over whatever bare flesh could be seen. The scent filled his nostrils, eliciting in the parting of his lips and the steady stream of panting to follow.

               The sharpened tips of Reaper’s claws cut through the thick ropes in a single swipe, but he grasped the soldier’s wrists before he was allowed to feast. Adrenaline pumped through his body, his veins bulging as he struggled against Reaper’s hold. A closer look at the deep blue hues would reveal the gradual change, as though red dye had been applied one droplet at a time. Reaper’s velveteen lips brushed against the old soldier’s lobe, up the helix of the ear. His words were a purr, heavy and ringing within the canals of 76’s ears.

              “ _Show me the monster beneath your skin, mi amor. Show me what you can do with those teeth of yours_.”


	2. Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no words to explain my reasoning for the position at the end

            The essence of fear invaded brown hues upon settling on the sight of the man – if he could be called one – before him. The soldier looked _famished_ , and that was one of the most terrifying aspects of him, the other being his imminent death. As lips were parted, the agent could see the elongated fangs and a quick glance at what was exposed of the body would only reveal regions of damaged skin, lengthy jagged scars running along the torso and abdominal section. Sitting upright, the agent gave a pained wheeze as he attempted to twist his body and crawl away. Begging for his life wouldn’t get him anywhere, and he’d have to realise that his life was forfeit here but perhaps there was something comforting in the thought of being able to survive such a scenario.

              The very second that Reaper had let go of 76’s wrists, he’d pounced onto the agent like a predator onto prey. 76 was unrelenting, hands squeezing down on the stranger’s collarbones nigh the point of shattering the bones. Correction: to the point of breaking. The pressure applied lead to the broken shards piercing through the skin. Terrified whimpers mixed with agonized screeches wouldn’t stop the rows of white from sinking into the agent’s throat, chomping down with enough strength to tear a patch of flesh. Blood burst from the wound like a water fountain. The more he had ripped off, the more of the divine, rich liquid gushed from the lacerations. 76’s face was smeared with red, teeth coated ‘till he’d run his tongue over pearly white.

              The gurgled screams bounced from wall to wall, like music to Reaper’s ears but deaf to 76’s. Whilst he revelled in the taste of fresh blood, not a single sound could break him from his trance. Even if the spectre had touched him in some form of way, he’d be unable to respond at the moment. The one thing that could possibly irritate 76 was that the agent had already lost a good portion of blood and thus would prolong the hunger festering within, but he couldn’t give it much thought. Coherency was lost to 76. Ideas had started in his head, but visibly came to an end after a minute or so. With the need to sate his growing hunger, nothing else would make sense in his head save for the red liquid and how much he’d craved the delectable taste. Along with hints of intimacy.

              Reaper leaned against the wall, almost melding together with arms crossed over his broad chest, lengthy digits curling over his biceps. One leg crossed over the other, leaving him to support the weight of his body on a sole extremity. Watching the events unfurl had fingers tighten their grip almost to the point of cutting through his coat, heat crawling over his icy skin. The spectre bit the inside of his cheek, his breathing on the rise along with the circulation of his blood. He’d have to remind himself to get a body or two after what was to come, for the sake of patching up the impending wounds on the soldier’s body. Possibly three, depending on how rough he wanted to be with 76. Or for himself, he’d have to wait and see what the next course of action was.  

              Once the agent had passed and been drained to a husk of a body, 76 stood up. He turned his attention to Reaper for a second before staring up at the singular lamp hanging off the ceiling. The crimson liquid gleamed beneath the pale lighting, dripping from 76’s mouth down the side of his neck leisurely, enveloping part of his chest in the thick fluid. Set on a path to descend the body, even if it meant it would eventually soak the soldier’s pants. Reaper had yet to find something as beautiful as the sight before his eyes, almost awestruck by what his partner had become. But he wouldn’t be the one to make the first step, no – it would be the soldier who was currently basking under the dim illumination.

              Reaper wouldn’t have wanted it any other way, really.

              Each step that the soldier took towards his captor was accompanied by a slow, echoing click. Half lidded crimson met its counterpart, watching fingers uncurl from a bicep and extend in his direction. The index, middle and ring digits beckoned 76 forward. Once he’d reached close enough, Reaper pressed a thumb to the middle of 76’s lower lip, forcing it to jut out. He gazed into 76’s eyes, watching cerulean morph from a deep blue sea into a maelstrom of blood. He’d noticed the white regress to blond, like scattered beams of sunlight. The hairs on his nape rose, lips curving into a satisfied grin with goose bumps steadily engulfing his skin.

              He had waited for weeks to see the change, and now that it was taking place in front of him, he was enraptured by the results.  They stood face-to-face in silence, admiring one another’s looks. “Here,” Reaper muttered, the word just barely audible. He leaned in, thumb sliding to the curve, grazing his lips against the soldier’s as a reward of sorts. 76 hadn’t moved an inch, simply taking the kiss as it was. Lids shut and 76’d slowly started to return with bits of coherency. 

              “ _Now… where did we leave off, mi amor_?” The spectre questioned, whispers floating amidst the thick atmosphere.

              The response was physical. 76’s palms pressed against the wall, arms straightened just above Reaper’s head, whereas the spectre hooked his claws into his partner’s sides after lowering his hand. Digits sunk and pulled 76’s closer, hips crashing against one another. His thumb extended against the lines of 76’s waist, inching dangerously close to his groin, the other four digits spreading over the soldier’s lower back.

              The movements left trails of blood, and with 76’s body now a canvas for Reaper’s painting, the first task on the list was to tear. To sunder the skin and force the canvas to _bleed_ , with gorgeous red cells pulsing from the deep cuts. Not with the intent to drink, but with the intent to spill. Creating a mess out of the physique and the floors on which they stand, indulging in the alluring scent of iron. A masterpiece in Reaper’s eyes, and with the idea of having blood splatter against the floor, his skin vibrated eagerly.

              The sharp sensations drove 76 to hiss, almost tempted to take a bite out of his captor. Instead lips hovered over the spectre’s neck, the smallest pecks against the thin fabric to indicate both hunger and affection. He slowly raised his head, lips brushing along the length of Reaper’s neck. To the jawline, leaving a kiss here and there ‘till he reached the curve of the lips. For the first time in a long while, he had the chance to reciprocate Reaper’s small acts of endearment. It led the spectre to remember their times together, the long nights they’d spent spooning one another, spilling the contents of their day to one another, but now wasn’t the time to dwell on memories of old. Such a thing would be ideal later, if they planned on recreating their time together from years ago.

              “Something tells me you still want more, and something tells me you’re _excited_ , mi amor,” Reaper remarked, though the excitement was mainly through the bulge pressing up against his crotch. 76 retreated from the visage to nuzzle against the crook of his neck, his answer being a single nod. Heated breaths danced against the dark skin through the material of his clothing, teeth bared and on the verge of nipping at Reaper’s neck. “Don’t bite.” The small growl tumbling from 76’s lips elicited a short lived chuckle from the spectre. As he spoke, the tips of his claws released a hip, chilled metal tapping against a scar on 76’s stomach. Down the digits went, palm pressed against 76’s crotch gently, gliding against the cloth of his pants at a leisurely pace with the intent to drive him on edge. The hitch in the soldier’s breathing was all Reaper needed to hear.

              That was, ‘till 76 had bit down on his neck. Hard enough to break the skin and grab Reaper’s full attention. The feeling of having his blood drained from him was foreign, yet it was teetering on the lines of enjoyable. He’d take the fault for the bite; after all, he’d only served 76 half a decent meal. 76’s arms drifted downwards, nails scraping against the hardened wall painfully. Elbows bent ‘till hands had reached the side of Reaper’s lower extremities. He sought the back of the spectre’s thighs, palms pressed flat until he could lift his partner. Reaper immediately responded by relocating his arms around the soldier’s neck, legs coiling ‘round the waist. 76 tilted his head up, meeting his captor’s gaze. Or, well, his prey would be more accurate in their current position.  Pushed up against the wall, the curves of Reaper’s lips grew wide.  

              “ _Welcome back, Jack Morrison,_ ” he murmured, mere inches away from 76’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> other than I want to have Gabriel mcfucked against a wall

**Author's Note:**

> obligatory tumblr: https://reaperpounder.tumblr.com/


End file.
